His Idea of Fun
by AnoziraMystique
Summary: Voldemort has a new game and he lets his favorite Death Eater choose the player. SS/HG. Rated M for mentions of rape, torture, sex, and language. Snape OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pouring rain greeted him as he apparated to Hogwarts grounds. He wrapped his cloak tighter against himself, trying to block out the wind. His whole body shivered. It was a miserable night.

The castle came into view. He strode to the gate and quickly charmed it to open. The gate creaked on its hinges, then finally swung back, granting him access to the closest thing he could honestly call home.

Upon entering the castle, whom else was there to welcome him home but Hermione Granger.

"Miss Granger," he sneered.

"Sir," she replied, averting her eyes.

He nodded, stepping past her. He tiredly made his way to the dungeons. He'd barely stepped foot in his chambers when Dumbledore's head appeared in the floo.

"Severus, I'm glad you made it back in one piece," the ancient man said, nodding as he spoke.

Severus cringed at his words. He'd made it back in one piece, yes. But mentally, he was a broken man. He'd witnessed things while serving under the Dark Lord that most wizards couldn't even begin to imagine, let alone suffer through.

Last night was particularly brutal. He'd stood by helpless as a young Muggle girl was tortured and raped by multiple Death Eaters simply for Voldemort's sick enjoyment. He could still hear her screaming.

On more than one account, Severus was the subject of these "games". The Dark Lord showed no mercy. Not even on his faithful servants.

God, how he hated him.

"Yes. I'm fine," he said, pushing the thought from his mind.

"Could I ask you to join us in the Great Hall?"

Severus turned away from the fireplace. He closed his eyes and began rubbing his temples. He could feel a massive headache coming on.

"Us?" he asked, cringing.

"Yes. I'm afraid that I had just called a meeting with the Order when you arrived. I should have had someone catch you before you made your way down here. I do apologize for that."

"Why at Hogwarts, sir?"

"I feel that Hogwarts is the safest place to be right now." 

He sighed to himself then turned around to face his superior again.

"Of course, Albus. I'm on my way."

"Excellent. We shall carry on when you arrive."

He disappeared from the floo.

Severus turned on his heel and headed for the Great Hall. Would there be no end to his misery?

But misery was something he'd never be free of.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Just save her. Please...I beg of you!"_

_Voldemort eyed the man kneeling before him, hungrily._

_"And of what use could the poor Mudblood be to you...Severus, is it?"_

_"I...," Severus began. "We are friends, merely childhood friends. She is the closest thing I can call a friend to be honest," he said. He lowered his eyes to the floor._

_"Rise," Voldemort hissed._

_Severus stood. He tried to look at the man before him, but found that he simply could not. He was forced to avert his eyes._

_The Dark Lord stood as well. He placed a clawed hand on the younger man's shoulder._

_"I shall spare the girl's life..." he began._

_Severus's eyes returned to the man before him._

_"...However... I shall expect to receive something in return..." he continued._

_"What would you desire?" Severus asked, timidly._

_Voldemort stepped around him. He gazed longingly into the fire._

_After what seemed like an eternity, he turned to face Severus again._

_"I-," he began, and then stopped, appearing to be lost in thought._

_There was another long pause. Severus grew more uneasy by the minute._

_"I'd hoped for you to join my cause, but now I am reluctant to even ask such a thing."_

_He laughed._

_"Cause?" he questioned._

_"I have...others. Others that follow me. Others much like you in fact, Severus."_

_Severus chuckled bitterly._

_"Me?" he asked, venom dripping from his voice. "I'm no one."_

_"Come now, Severus. There's no need to talk like that. Are you not someone to Lily?"_

_He closed his eyes upon hearing her name._

_Lily._

_Beautiful Lily._

_"She barely knows that I exist."_

_"But you said that she was your closest friend, did you not?" Voldemort asked._

_"I have no true friends," he grunted._

_"That's a shame," Voldemort said, mocking him. Severus could practically hear the smile in his voice._

_Severus exhaled angrily. His fists clenched and unclenched as he fought to keep control._

_"Don't do anything you might regret..." A voice in his head whispered._

_He made his hands relax. He turned around to face the other man._

_"What would I need to do?"_

_Voldemort chuckled darkly._

_"Tell me, Severus... have you ever killed before?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sir?"

Severus snapped out of his reverie. Hermione Granger stood before him. Her hand was resting on his arm.

"What?" he muttered, still lost in thought.

"Are you all right, sir?" the young Gryffindor said.

But she wasn't so young anymore, he suddenly realized. She was practically an adult.

She removed her hand from his arm and looked evenly at him.

"I'm fine, Miss. Granger," he snapped at her.

She stepped back, obviously hurt.

Why was he always hurting someone?

He sighed then took in his surroundings. He was right outside the Great Hall.

How long had he been standing there thinking?

"My apologies, Miss. Granger. I was just on my way to the Great Hall and I guess I let my thoughts get the better of me. However, I really must be on my way."

He stepped past her and walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall. He found his way to his seat, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Ah, Severus," came Dumbledore's voice across the table. "I'm so glad that you could join us."

Severus smoothed back his hair.

"Of course, sir."

"Would you care to relay last night's events to the Order, perhaps?"

Severus cleared his throat. There was a long pause before he said:

"As you all know, I was summoned by the Dark Lord last night. Malfoy, Goyle, and I were sent to retrieve a young Muggle girl from Little Whinging. I stood by while the other two...had their way with her. She fortunately fell unconscious half way through the first of the assaults, but I can assure you that she was raped more than once, by multiple men."

He paused as murmurs and sounds of disgust filled the air. When they'd quieted down, he continued.

"It seemed that the Dark Lord thoroughly enjoyed himself. He wants a repeat of the actions tonight. He informed me that I-"

His voice broke off. He was unable to finish what he meant to say. 

Dumbledore urged him to go on.

"…Tonight I must pick a girl to bring to him."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shouts of protest filled the room.

"Quiet, everyone," Albus calmly said.

The room fell silent.

"Who were you planning to take, Severus?" Molly Weasley cried.

"I...hadn't decided yet."

More yelling filled the room.

"You can't possibly go through with this!" McGonagall screamed from across the table.

Severus's eyes dropped.

"But he must, I'm afraid," Dumbledore said sadly.

Severus looked up at him then, gathering strength from his words. At least someone understood that this was not his doing. Never in a million years would he willingly choose to do this.

"There's no other way, then?" Mad-Eye Moody asked.

Severus put his face in his hands. He shook his head no.

"I trust that you will choose someone mentally as well as physically strong, Severus?" Dumbledore spoke up.

He nodded, his face never leaving his hands.

"I know you will choose someone who possesses both of these traits. We shall leave you to your thoughts. You are dismissed, everyone."

The rest of the Order made their way out of the Great Hall. Severus could hear his name being whispered from every direction. Albus patted him on the shoulder before taking his leave as well.

It wasn't long before Severus caught himself pacing back and forth across the room. He forced himself to stop.

This was by far the hardest decision he would ever have to make in his life. For some reason this brought a smile to his face. God, he was sick.

He found that he still hadn't made a decision an hour later when students started wandering into the Great Hall for dinner. He hurriedly rushed past them, eager to retreat to his chambers once more.

Not paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into a student.

"I'm sorry!" the voice pleaded.

It was Miss Granger again.

"Nonsense, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. It is I who is sorry," he replied curtly.

"Oh," she said lamely. "That's quite alright, sir. Excuse me," she delicately squeezed by him.

He shook his head, then continued to the dungeons.

For the second time that night he opened the door to his chambers. He stooped to remove his boots, then tiredly walked over to his liquor cabinet. He flicked his wand and produced a glass, the bottom filling with ice.

He then poured a generous amount of Firewhiskey into the glass.

He wasn't a man to drink his troubles away, though he found himself doing this quite a lot, as of late. He sighed then made his way to his favorite armchair by the fire.

He slowly sipped his Firewhiskey, cringing as it burned his throat.

He glanced at the clock above the mantelpiece. The time read 7:05.

He would be summoned in not an hour's time.

He needed to make a decision and fast.

But who could he possibly choose?

Who could he let suffer through whatever the Dark Lord had planned for tonight?

No one.

"Maybe I could sacrifice myself to him tonight..." he thought.

_"No," the rational side of his mind argued. "He no longer enjoys watching others fuck you. He gave that up weeks ago."  
><em>  
>"Fuck," he cursed aloud to himself.<p>

He took another sip from the glass, pondering his decision for several more minutes before it occurred to him.

He knew who he was going to take.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione Granger.

Her name had crossed his mind for only a second. Now he couldn't seem to get it out of his head.

But it would never work.

_"Voldemort would never accept a Mudblood," the voice in his head sneered._

He unconsciously began swirling the ice around the bottom of his glass.

_"It could work," another voice whispered. "She IS pure. He loves virgins..."_

Severus snorted at that. Who didn't love virgins? He shook his head, disgusted.

At this point it didn't seem like he had much of a choice. Fuck.

Miss Granger it is. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Severus wasted no time in downing the rest of his Firewhiskey. He grabbed his cloak and left his chambers, slamming the door behind him.

He came to the eagle statue protecting the headmaster's office.

_"What could possibly be the stupid old man's password?" he wondered to himself._

He sighed.

"Lemon drop," he tried.

To his surprise, the statue granted him access to its winding steps. He carefully mounted them, anxious that he might fall.

The stairs continued spinning until he was standing outside Dumbledore's office. He impatiently knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Severus let himself in the room, closing the door behind him. Dumbledore sat at his desk, digging through a bowl of what could only be lemon drops.

"I've always been so predictable, Severus," the old man mused. "I assume my password wasn't difficult to figure out?"

Severus shook his head.

"Ah. I assumed not. Please, have a seat."

Severus did as he was told, watching his old friend dig through the candy bowl.

"Would you care for one?"

"No, thank you."

"I think it's fair to assume that you didn't come here to be offered a lemon drop," Dumbledore chuckled.

Severus smirked, all the while drumming his fingers against his knee.

"Have you given some thought to our earlier conversation?"

"I have come to a decision, yes."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, waiting.

"Hermione Granger," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Dumbledore's expression didn't change.

"If I can confide in you, Severus, she was the person I'd hoped you would choose."

Severus looked back at the older man, shocked. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"She was, sir?"

"Oh, yes. From my observations, Miss Granger has most definitely proven her capabilities over the course of the past five years. Surely you can agree with me, Severus?"

He nodded.

"I know this isn't easy for you, my boy. But believe me when I say that this will all be over soon." He looked at his blackened hand, almost fondly.

The two men sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dumbledore spoke up again.

"What time does he expect you tonight?"

"He will summon me at 8:00, though I will be allowed two hours to retrieve the girl."

"Very well. I will inform Ms. Granger of the current circumstances. You may go, Severus."

He nodded and quickly left the office. He ran down the staircases until he was finally walking through the front doors.

He'd always appreciated Hogwarts grounds, particularly as a student. They were quite spacious with plenty of paths to walk and trees to study under. He briefly wished that he could be a student again, and not in the position he was currently in.

The moonlight shined down on him, providing him light. He made his way to the castle gates. Feeling that he was safely out of view, he disapparated.

Little did he know a young woman had been watching him through her window; a woman who would never look at him the same way again after that night. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few moments later Severus found himself standing outside of Malfoy Manor.

He charmed the gate to open and headed inside.

The mansion was lavishly decorated; beautiful rugs covered the floors, elegant chandeliers hung from the ceilings.

Severus allowed himself to take in the scenery before making his way to the dining room.

A grand table took up the majority of the room. His fellow Death Eaters sat around the table. He found his way to his seat, avoiding eye contact with everyone staring at him. He seated himself, folded his hands on the table and waited for the Dark Lord to address him.

Voldemort sat at the head of the table. He was dressed in his usual black robe, his skin as pale as ever. Nagini was wrapped around his slender shoulders, occasionally flicking out her tongue to taste the air.

Severus shivered. He'd always hated that snake. Always staring. Always on...him.

He gritted his teeth.

"Something wrong, Severus?" Voldemort mused.

"Of course not, my Lord.

"I sense something is bothering you."

"Nothing at all, my Lord."

Voldemort's eyes slanted, making then appear almost nonexistent.

"Fine," he dismissed, waving a hand in the air. "Do we have any useful information?" he motioned his hand around the table.

Silence filled the air.

"None? None at all?"

It remained silent.

"Pity. I find myself annoyed at my faithful servants' lack of knowledge."

Severus saw Bellatrix cringe.

"It's been hard, my Lord," Bellatrix said in a voice barely above a whisper. "The Ministry has been everywhere, and we can barely leave Headquarters," she finished, her voice trembling.

Now Severus saw multiple eye rolls around the table. He smirked then returned his attention to Voldemort.

He was as stoic as ever.

"I find myself becoming increasing bored with you, Bella. How disappointing."

Bellatrix gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth. She had always been his favorite and couldn't stand to be pushed aside by him. Tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill over.

Again, more eye rolls.

"Then shall we focus on why we're all here tonight?" he questioned.

Several murmurs and nods came from around the table.

"Severus?"

Snape's eyes flicked back to Voldemort.

"Care to inform me as to who our...shall I say, "toy" is tonight?"

Toy. That's what his victims were to him. Fucking toys.

"Hermione Granger."

Angry voices filled the room.

"What were you thinking, Severus?" Lucius Malfoy snapped at him.

Snape looked pleadingly at Voldemort.

"Silence," he said gently.

The room quieted instantly.

"Go on, Severus."

"She's intact. She will scream, of that I can assure you."

Several heard murmurs of approval come from around the table.

"She will suffice, Severus. Bring her to me. You have two hours. You are dismissed."

Snape bowed and got up from his seat. He crossed the floor and was about to open the door when he heard:

"Oh, and Severus?"

He turned around to face Voldemort.

"I'll let you do the honor of deflowering her yourself."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Realizing that he was being stared at, he quickly bowed then raced out of the room. He heard laughter behind him.

He began to run as he reached the foyer, oblivious to what he was doing. The moment he stepped outside, he disapparated.

Hogwarts grounds greeted him once more. He unlocked the gate, and slowly started up toward the castle. It was then that he realized how badly he'd been shaken. His hands were trembling and his teeth were chattering. He took a deep breath then let it out.

Now was not the time to panic. He had a job to do.

He hurried toward the gate for the second time that night. He stopped short when he saw someone leaning against the bars. Puzzled, he cautiously approached the figure, his wand at the ready.

The light from his wand revealed the scared face of Hermione Granger.

He steadied himself, removing his wand from the girl's face. The light lit up her gentle features.

He made eye contact with her then, consciously noting that there were tears in her eyes.

He hated himself for what he'd have to do to her tonight.

"Miss Granger, I-"

"Hermione," she interrupted.

He looked at her and nodded.

"Hermione," he corrected himself. "In light of the current circumstances, you may call me Severus."

A small smile played on her lips. He took full notice of that smile, painfully realizing that it could very well be the last smile she would ever show anyone.

Before he could register what he was doing, he had enveloped her in his arms. She instantly broke down into tears, sobbing against his chest. He stroked her hair, whispering that everything was going to be all right.

He only wished that what he was saying was true.

They stayed that way for several minutes.

Finally, she broke away. He took a step back from her, doing his best to show no emotion.

She wiped her eyes, took a deep breath and looked evenly at him.

"Why me, sir?"

He was at a complete loss for words.

After what seemed like an eternity, he whispered:

"I didn't know what else to do."

She froze, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"You have no choice. I forgive you, Severus."

He only hoped that she'd be so forgiving in another hour.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They stood in silence for several moments, each lost in their own thoughts.

He cleared his throat, bringing her attention back to him.

"Shall we go then?" she questioned.

He offered her his arm.

"If you would be so kind."

She gently rested her hand on his arm.

A moment later they disapparated.

They appeared at Malfoy Manor. He looked down to find her grasping his hand. He didn't stop her.

They began to walk, stopping at the mansion's doors. She let go of his hand. He felt a pang of something he couldn't quite place. He pushed the thought from his mind.

She looked up at him expectantly. He gently led her off to the side. He spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Hermione, listen to me very carefully. Don't speak, just listen. Voldemort demands that I be the one to deflower you."

She gasped, but said nothing.

"I want to make this as bearable for you as possible. I can offer you a potion to reduce the pain if you would like..."

She shook her head.

"That won't be necessary."

"Very well. He will expect you to scream. I promise to make it over with as quickly as possible. It might be best if you didn't think of me as your teacher tonight, more so as, erm-..."

"-A lover." she finished for him.

He nodded, looking away from her.

"I understand."

"Follow me and stay as close to me as possible. Only speak when spoken to."

They entered the mansion, Snape leading her by the hand to the foyer. Before entering the room, he gently released her hand.

The room had been buzzing with noise before they made their presence known. Now it was dead silent.

"Ah, Severus, so nice of you to join us," Voldemort crooned. "And look everyone, he's brought a guest."

Hermione felt everyone in the room turn their eyes on her.

"Miss Granger, as promised."

"Lucius," Voldemort said, turning his attention to the blonde, pale man. "I shall be requiring a room for tonight's...events."

"Of course, my Lord."

He exited the room, returning Voldemort's attention to the couple before him.

"Thank you for joining us this evening, Miss Granger."

"Of course, my Lord."

Hisses were heard throughout the room. Bellatrix stood up, her wand already out and pointed in Hermione's direction.

"_Your _Lord! Filthy Mudblood!"

"BELLATRIX!" Voldemort, screamed.

She instantly fell silent, her wand lowering as she collapsed into her seat.

"That's no way to speak to our guest, Bellatrix, where are your manners?"

She covered her face, muffling her sobs.

Voldemort turned to Hermione.

"You'll have to forgive her. She's not herself today."

Hermione nodded, giving him a small curtsey.

Lucius entered the room, bowing at Voldemort's feet. He stood.

"The room you requested is ready, my Lord." He carefully handed a traditional brass key to Voldemort.

Voldemort wasted no time in slipping the key into Severus' waiting hands.

"Ah, excellent. Thank you, Lucius. You and your family have been of so much assistance to me as of late. I am much obliged. As a reward for your hospitality, I shall allow Narcissa and Draco the freedom to leave if they so wish. In fact, I encourage it."

Narcissa approached him, her eyes never leaving Lucius.

"Thank you, my Lord," she whispered, falling into a deep curtsey.

Draco bowed to him as well. He couldn't bring himself to look at Hermione. He quickly followed his mother out of the room. Their voices left echoes behind them.

"Severus, you're wasting time."

"I apologize, my Lord. Follow me, Miss Granger."

They left the room. When they were far away from prying eyes, he slipped her small hand into his. Amazingly, this calmed her.

They climbed two flights of steps, not speaking a word to each other.

They stopped before a large oak door. Hermione's eyes travelled across it, observing its every detail. Severus removed the key from his pocket. With shocking gentleness, he turned the key in the lock, allowing the door to slowly swing back, as if welcoming them.

He hesitantly stepped into the room. She followed his lead, stopping dead when she took in the splendor of the room.

Filling the majority of the room was a marvelous king-sized bed, beautifully covered with green and silver satin sheets. Two pillows daintily rested against the head of the bed.

The walls were painted in sterling silver with green trim. Magnificent curtains covered the windows. A chandelier hung over the bed, spreading light across the room.

An armoire stood tall against the farthest wall of the room. Its doors remained closed and Hermione couldn't help but imagine what lay behind them.

A vanity was placed on the wall opposite of the armoire. It was decorated with several vials of unknown liquids, many bright pink in color. A gold-plated mirror rested above the vanity. Hermione found herself walking toward it before she could realize what she was doing.

She sat on the stool and began looking at the vials and their labels.

Veritaserum, Felix Felicis, and Amortentia were the few that caught her attention, particularly the last one.

Meanwhile, Severus leaned against the doorway, his eyes never leaving her. After a few minutes, he cleared his throat.

"I'll allow you time to get ready," he said, his eyes focusing on the armoire.

Hermione nodded.

He stepped out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Hermione slowly approached the wardrobe. With one hand, she reached for the door handle. Her other hand was pressed solidly against the armoire. She hesitantly pulled the doors open and gasped at what she saw.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Corsets of every color occupied half the closet. Some were adorned in leather, others in lace.

Farther to the right, skirts hung from their hangers. At the far end of the armoire hung several pairs of black stockings and a few pairs of fishnet leggings.

She opened a drawer to find a vibrator, a box of condoms, and what appeared to be a cock ring. She slammed the drawer shut.

"What would he want me to wear?" she mused to herself.

She was drawn to what resembled a Catholic school girl uniform. She picked it up, observing its skirt. She assumed that it would do nothing to cover her ass.

Finally, she got on her knees and began looking through the many different pairs of shoes that had been presented for her. She settled on a pair of 6-inch black stilettos.

After carefully closing the armoire, she returned to the bed to observe her choice of outfit. They were ridiculously explicit, something that would only be found in a sex shop found in the Muggle world. She wondered where whoever bought them went shopping. She giggled.

When she could postpone it no longer, she began undressing herself.

She carefully slipped into her stilettos. She pulled her skirt up over her hips. She was right in assuming that it wouldn't cover her ass. Finally, she put the corset on. It had the same effect as a push-up bra, generously showing off her cleavage.

She walked across the room to the vanity. She stood in front of its mirror, taking in her appearance.

She actually felt...sexy.

It was then that she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Severus entered the room.

Hermione Granger sat on the edge of the bed, dressed in the sexiest lingerie he'd ever seen in his life. At first glance, he had mistaken her for a woman from one of the many pornographic videos he'd watched as a sex-driven teenager.

He felt himself harden at the sight of her.

She crossed, uncrossed, and then finally spread her legs for him.

He approached the bed, gently taking a seat next to her.

"Is this to your liking, Severus?" she asked, reluctantly.

He met her eyes.

"Of course. You're stunning, Hermione."

She blushed, and looked away from him.

"May I kiss you?"

"Yes," she breathed.

He lightly pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back, forcing herself to trust him. He lightly ran his tongue across her lower lip and gently put it inside her mouth. She returned his kiss, allowing her tongue to tangle with his. She slipped her fingers into his long black hair, knotting them in it, pulling him closer. She heard him softly moan and felt herself grow more aroused.

He removed his mouth from hers. His eyes travelled down her body. God, she was flawless. He couldn't wait to touch her.

"Do what you want with me Severus," she breathed.

Oh, he intended to.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Severus?"

"I want this to be over as quickly as possible for you. But in order for that to happen, I need you to trust me. Can you do that for me, Hermione?"

The young witch was hesitant. Why should she trust him? He'd been nothing but cruel to her for the past six years. Not to mention that he was a Death Eater. Never mind the fact that Dumbledore trusted him, he still bore the mark of the Dark Lord.

Then again, if she chose not to trust him, there was the possibility of being raped by the other Death Eaters, possibly by even Voldemort himself.

She shuddered.

"I trust you, Severus."

_Smart girl._

"Very well. I will do everything in my power not to hurt you anymore than I absolutely have to, but the Dark Lord expects nothing other than my best performance while we're among them. Therefore-"

"-You have no other choice than to hurt me," she finished for him.

He nodded.

"I understand, Severus."

Severus gasped in pain.

"What is it, Severus?" she cried out.

"He's summoning me, Hermione. I have to go. I suggest that you don't leave this room."

She nodded. He disapparated.

She put her head in her hands. She didn't know how long she stayed that way, but she screamed when Severus appeared beside her.

"Calm down, Hermione. It's only me."

She took a deep breath.

"What did he want, Severus?"

"There's been a change of plans. The Dark Lord has requested that we carry out our business in another room."

She was silent.

"I'm going to cast a contraceptive spell on you now, Hermione."

She nodded her approval.

When he'd finished, he hooked his finger under her chin, tilting her face up toward his. He leaned in and gently kissed her. When their need for air became too great, they drew away from each other. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"It will be over soon, dear."

And with that, he led her to where Voldemort waited.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He led her to a room quite similar to the one they'd just occupied. Voldemort waited patiently in a large armchair by the fireplace. His hands were folded neatly in his lap. Hermione looked at him hesitantly. She felt a pang of nausea hit her as she realized that his eyes were running over her body.

Finally, Severus broke the silence.

"You wished to see us, my Lord?"

"Yes. You know what to do, Severus."

He nodded.

"Divesto."

Hermione gasped as her clothes suddenly vanished from her body. She immediately tried to cover as much of her body as she could.

Severus now cast the spell on himself, leaving them both naked.

At first she averted her eyes but then hesitantly allowed them to travel down his body.

He was thin, yet surprisingly toned. His pale body was covered in countless scars. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to caress them. His penis stood erect, pointing straight in front of him. Hermione felt herself become aroused.

He approached her then, gently taking her hand and leading her to the bed.

"Severus."

He returned his attention to Voldemort with great difficulty.

"My Lord?"

"Make haste. I have other things to attend to tonight."

Severus nodded.

Voldemort's eyes flicked to Hermione.

"Be a good girl, Miss Granger, and I might spare your life," he crooned.

She nodded vigorously, tears threatening to spill over.

Severus pushed her onto her back, preparing to enter her. It was then that he met her eyes.

"Please just do it, Severus. Please."

When he could put it off no longer, he slammed into her.

The sound of her screaming filled the room, followed by her wailing.

He hesitated but continued to fuck her, sliding his cock in and out if her tightness. He couldn't help but notice how wet she was getting. Her cries had turned to whimpers.

"Harder," she whispered.

"You want it harder, witch?"

"Yes, harder!"

Severus heard Voldemort let out a low hiss. He'd completely forgotten that he was there.

He slammed harder into the witch below him. She'd now begun to moan. God, she was tight. He wasn't sure if he could last much longer.

He felt her walls tighten around his cock and realized that she was coming. She was moaning his name over and over again. God, she was driving him to the edge.

He quickened his pace and slammed into her mercilessly. He felt his loins tighten then let out a growl as he started to come. He released his seed into her, shaking as he did so. She dug her nails into his back, coming down from her own orgasm.

When he finished, he pulled out of her.

Hermione was curled up in a ball next to him.

The sound of Voldemort's voice made them both jump.

"I thank you both for your participation. There really is nothing like taking one's virginity," he mused to himself.

"You and Miss Granger are free to go, Severus."

Severus nodded.

With that, the snake-like man disapparated.

Hermione began to sob with relief.

Severus was not ashamed to follow suit.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Without another moment's hesitation they got dressed and presumed to exit the mansion. Neither of them spoke until they'd reached the gates.

"Hermione, I-"

He was stopped by her placing her tiny hand over his mouth.

"Shhh, Severus. Not now. We can talk when we get back to Hogwarts. I just want to leave this god-awful place," she whispered, tears threatening to spill over again.

She removed her hand from his mouth, and once more slipped it into his larger one. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed how it felt. Warm. Safe.

He tightened his fingers around hers and was surprised to find that she squeezed hers back.

Severus cast a look over his shoulder at the large manor behind them and finally disapparated.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

For the third time that night Hermione Granger and Severus Snape stood at the gates of Hogwarts. The rain had picked up again and was now coming down in sheets. Within seconds, they were both drenched.

"Come on, Hermione. You've been through enough tonight as it is, the last thing I need now is for you to catch a cold," he finished. A small smile came to his face.

She smiled back and nodded.

Severus opened the gates. He took her hand and let her toward the castle, the gates locking securely behind them.

They hurried to the castle's doors; Severus strategically charmed them to open. They rushed into the castle, the doors slamming shut behind them.

He quickly cast a drying spell on them both, leaving their previously soaked clothing warm and dry.

"I think we need to talk, Severus."

He agreed. 

No sense in putting off the inevitable.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I don't want to be here long, Professor," she said solemnly.

He didn't like the sound of her voice. She didn't sound like herself at all.

He nodded.

"...Why me, Severus?"

"...Because I knew you could handle it. I knew you hated me already, so this would only add to your hatred of me."

"I don't hate you, Severus."

He looked at her.

"You don't?"

"No. I don't. I just don't know how I'm supposed to feel right now. We made love, Severus."

"I know, Hermione. I know," he whispered, putting his face in his hands.

When he looked up, she was kneeling before him, grasping one of his hands in her own.

"I love you, Severus. I don't know how, but I do and I can't help the way I feel…and I know that in time, you'll grow to love me too."

He pressed his lips to her hand. He let his tears fall shamelessly.

"I won't hurt you, Severus. You've been through enough."

"So have you. Look what I've put you through!"

"Shhh," she soothed.

He fell silent.

"We'll pretend this never happened and go about our lives. It'll be okay."

And it was.


End file.
